


Rush

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Shibari, Spanking, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: "Did you like it?" Taejoon asked."Ten outta ten, would try that again," Octavio responded."Annoying.""Hey!"(or: Taejoon ties Octavio up, and it ends up becoming a different kind of rush.)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> [covering face with my hands] Dont Look At Me
> 
> octane is trans and i use feminine terms for his genitalia i.e. cunt ! sorry if that bothers anyone !

Octavio's legs were spread apart, tied intricately to a circular hook hanging from the ceiling. His wrists were tied together as well, hanging from a different hook, and he hung suspended in the air, at the perfect height for a cock to enter his leaking cunt. _Shibari,_ Taejoon had called it–pretty knots and loops tied over his body, with careful attention to his legs to make sure none of the rope fibers got caught on the metal gears.

Taejoon paced in front of him, shirtless, but still wearing his pants. Octavio's eyes followed him as he walked around the room, doing something on his phone, and with a little effort, managed to loosen the gag tied around his mouth with his tongue. It hadn't been tightened properly, an afterthought after the painstaking minutes Taejoon had spent wrapping up his body in those tight red ropes. 

"When you said you knew how to tie a knot, I didn't think you meant it like this," Octavio said with a grin, and Taejoon paused, giving him an unimpressed look, before snapping a picture of him with his phone camera, the flash causing spots to appear in Octavio's eyes when he blinked. "Oi, you didn't say you would take pics."

"I can delete them," Taejoon mumbled, and stepped closer. He reached two fingers out and ran them lightly over Octavio's cunt, pausing at his clit before withdrawing. Octavio shuddered through every second of it. "But I promise my network is secure."

"Nah, it's fine," Octavio said, shifting his shoulder a bit. Nothing ached, despite being tied up like this–Taejoon had carefully balanced everything, each limb suspended carefully enough so that the most Octavio would walk away with was some light ropeburn. "This means I get to take pics of you next time, though."

"Next time?"

"I've got a big-ass dildo I think you'd look cute on," Octavio replied cheekily, and Taejoon gave a scoff, though judging from the way he sucked his lower lip in he was suppressing a smile.

Octavio closed his eyes and let his head hang back, getting a little bored as Taejoon continued pacing. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but the wait was starting to get on his nerves and make his cunt hurt–the thought of getting fucked like this had made him soaking wet and throb painfully, but nothing had entered him yet, not even his boyfriend's fingers, and an itch at the back of his neck was forming, one that said _go go go._

His face twitched when he finally heard the telltale sound of Taejoon's belt buckle coming undone, clinking loudly before being dropped onto the floor. Soft fingers pressed into the skin of his ass, lightly at first, before kneading more harshly. He finally opened his eyes, looking between his suspended legs to see Taejoon staring at him, evidently waiting for a reaction.

"Can we _start_ now?" Octavio asked, exaggerating annoyance in his voice, and his boyfriend responded by giving his ass a harsh slap. Not a tap, not a brief second of contact from his fingers, but a stinging blow that made his breath hitch in his throat and his eyes widen in surprise because he hadn't been expecting it.

There was a pause.

"Was that okay?" Taejoon asked, worried.

Octavio tipped his head back and laughed, jostling the ropes.

"Yeah, yeah. And _really hot._ "

He continued laughing at the expression on his boyfriend's face, but he quickly shut up when he received another slap, somehow stinging more than the first one. He opened his eyes again, biting his bottom lip as Taejoon rubbed the hurting area. He was slapped twice more, both times harder than the last, and the second time made an embarrassingly audible noise escape from his throat.

The other man was smiling, something almost wicked in his eye–he'd found out something new and interesting, and would be sure to exploit it later on. For now, Taejoon stopped, moving to undo the button of his pants and shifting them down his thighs.

Octavio's half-lidded gaze watched his boyfriend's cock emerge from his pants, hard and leaking a large amount of precum from the reddened tip. He felt his own cunt throb at the sight, having suffered for the past half hour with hardly any form of stimulation and eager to get this show on the road, to _fuck._ But Taejoon seemed content to tease him some more, reaching up to pull at the hooks in the ceiling, pretending to test the weight they were capable of holding up, but really only further aggravating Octavio.

He instinctively wanted to squeeze his thighs together, relieve himself of the dull aching pain, but he couldn't; the ropes binding him had his legs spread in such a way that the most he could manage was shifting his knees inward about an inch or so before the rope springed them back into position.

He couldn't even be that mad about it, because they were pretty to look at: criss-crossing over his abs, tightly pulling across his chest, covering his faint top-surgery scars. Tied around his waist, pulled tight on his inner thighs, purposely accentuating the curve of his ass. Intricate and careful, not a twist in sight or a half-assed loop.

Pretty, and had been especially hot when watching Taejoon's deft fingers tie a knot behind his knee, pausing only once to pat his cunt in a mockingly reassuring way.

It had still made him gasp, though.

Caught up in his thoughts, Octavio jerked slightly in surprise when the tip of Taejoon's cock pressed against his hole before sliding inside slowly, a few centimeters at a time. If he still had toes they would be curling, but instead his fists clenched above him as he inhaled breathlessly in anticipation. _Fucking finally._

When his boyfriend was fully sheathed inside him, he gave an experimental rock of his hips, but it was awkward to do so mid-air, and therefore left it up to Taejoon to do most of the work. He had clearly designed it this way, because he was watching Octavio's face intently, watching his cheeks heat up and impatience spark in his eyes. 

_Move, move. Come on. Fuck! Fuck me!_

As if reading his mind and hearing his annoyed thoughts, Taejoon gave the side of his thigh a stinging smack, a few inches above the reddened area he had hit earlier, and Octavio let out a muffled "oh" that made his entire face flush red.

"Color?" Taejoon asked, and Octavio wanted to scream _fuck your stupid colors please just fucking_ move _already._

"Verde," he said aloud. Taejoon squinted at him. " _Green._ "

"Just making sure," his boyfriend said.

"You are the sexiest and most annoying rule-follower ever."

"That is extremely false," Taejoon said back. "Having a safe word is good."

"Yeah, well-"

He was slapped again, three times, each hit jostling him a little on Taejoon's cock and making him whimper. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck this was _hot_. He should annoy his boyfriend more. Fuck.

His boyfriend leaned between his spread legs, close to Octavio's red face and heaving chest. 

"If you behave like a good bitch," he said ( _Ooh, name-calling,_ Octavio thought to himself), his fingers rubbing soothing circles into the raw skin on Octavio's thigh, "I will fuck you. Understand?"

Biting his lower lip, he nodded, swallowing back one of the many cheeky comments he wanted to make in favor of finally getting fucked. He'd waited too long by this point, and impatience was eating him alive.

Taejoon started out slow at first, careful thrusts of his hips, testing the ropes in both a figurative and literal sense. When it was evident that they would hold up even when tugged on harshly, he readjusted his stance and fucked into Octavio harder, hands gripping his hips to hold him steady.

Octavio took in deep breaths each time Taejoon drove into him, pleasure sparking through his veins and making him squirm. A thin sheen of sweat shone on his face and chest, the binds on his wrist suddenly feeling tighter than they had all night as he involuntarily jerked his body every time Taejoon hit that sweet spot inside him. 

It felt somewhat impersonal to be fucked like this, body half-curled up due to the positioning of the bonds, legs spread rigidly and hands above his head while his boyfriend thrusted into his cunt. Normally Taejoon was more intimate in these moments, pressing their bodies together and fucking him with precision, but now, Octavio felt more like a plaything. A fucktoy to be used, cummed inside, and quickly discarded, like that was all he was good for.

He bit back a moan, always somewhat embarrassed by the noises he made, but Taejoon hit his thigh, his skin stinging and hot pain flashing through the nub of his leg.

"Don't," Taejoon said–no, commanded.

"What?" Octavio mumbled, confused, but was hit again. He bit down on his tongue, because a whine had _almost_ escaped him and that would have been embarrassing. He was hit once more, right as Taejoon thrusted inside, cock driving deeper inside him. The noise Octavio made in response was audible, but muffled.

"I said _don't_ ," Taejoon repeated, harsher.

"Don't what?" Octavio whined, writhing in the bonds holding him up. It was starting to make his head spin, the fucking and hitting and holding his breath so he wouldn't whine like a bitch. He choked back more moans as he felt Taejoon's cock reach someplace deep inside him that made him see stars.

"Don't hold back."

"But-"

Another hit, timed with another thrust, and Octavio audibly groaned, tapering off into a high-pitched whine that made his whole body feel hot and want to clamp his hand over his mouth in embarrassment, but considering the fact that his wrists were bound, he couldn't.

Taejoon had paused, head bent between Octavio's spread knees, panting.

"Shit," he hissed, raw and vulgar through clenched teeth, but clearly aroused. "Fuck. You slut."

He had clenched down on Taejoon's cock after getting hit, arousal thrumming throughout his body, and he heard his boyfriend groan before him, rubbing his skin again with the intent to soothe the raw area. Taejoon resumed pace after a deep inhale, movements stuttering every now and then, calling Octavio more names beneath his breath, names that made tingles of electricity shoot through the smaller man's body. Occasionally he rubbed at Octavio's clit, eliciting tiny gasps and jerky motions of his hips in response.

"Fuck," Taejoon repeated, visibly starting to lose the cool composure he had established at the beginning of this whole ordeal as Octavio clenched on him once again. " _Fuck,_ you feel good. Fuck. I'm gonna fuck your pussy until you cry. _Algesseo?_ "

Octavio watched him without responding, not really sure if he was actually there, too lost in the sensations of Taejoon inside of him and the stinging pain on both his ass and thigh and the stimulation of his cunt. Taejoon's face was flushed prettily, not as sweaty as Octavio, but enough that it was noticeable against his tattooed chest. Octavio wanted to lean up and kiss his boyfriend, or wrap his legs around his hips and force him to fuck in deeper, but he was held in place, and it was driving him fucking nuts, breath coming out in little gasps that he would have beem embarrassed over had he been in the right headspace.

Taejoon hit him a couple more times, but he almost didn't feel it, a dizzying amount of feelings mixing up inside of him: the pain of getting hit and the pleasure of getting fucked, the arousal of his cunt and the itchy feeling of being stuck in place. It was starting to become intense, but his words were lost, a stark contrast to the retorts he had ready on his tongue just a few minutes ago.

It just all felt so fucking _good_ , somehow. Even with the particularly annoying sensation of being unable to _move,_ he felt dizzy with pleasure. He was pretty sure he had cum a moment ago, but Taejoon kept at it, and he didn't feel overstimulated at all, just breathless and incoherent.

 _Fuck,_ deep inside him, Taejoon's cock felt so good. This was definitely one of the better sex experiences Octavio had had in his life, exciting and infuriating at the same time, and he moaned as Taejoon fucked into him relentlessly, cunt throbbing with each movement of his boyfriend's hips.

He felt suspended in this one moment, not just literally, but figuratively. He was riding a high, being assaulted by pleasure and pain on all sides, and he didn't want to come down.

A hand tapped on his face, a thumb brushing beneath his eye, and Octavio managed to zero in on his boyfriend's face, chest heaving and feeling much more aware of the wetness between his thighs than he had before.

"Hey," Taejoon said, and he sounded so far away. Distant. "You okay?"

He was unable to respond, still struggling to catch his breath, still feeling floaty and dizzy and good all at once. Taejoon moved his hand from his face to his chest, rubbing at it in a comforting motion, though his voice still held concern.

"Tavi-yah. Seriously. Are you okay?"

Octavio squeezed his eyes shut, trying to come down from his high. It happened slowly but surely: he became more aware of how sticky he felt, aware that he had cum and so had Taejoon, right inside of him. His skin stung, raw against the cool air of the room, and his lungs hurt from his own breathlessness. He suddenly felt exhausted and sore everywhere, crashing into him all at once in one final crescendo, and it became harder to breathe once more.

"Fuck," Taejoon said frantically, and began to untie the knots placed strategically all over Octavio's body, loosening the ropes. They came undone quicker than it had to tie them up, though he had only undone the ones that kept his legs suspended and his wrists bound–the ropes across his chest and around his thighs remained, but Taejoon didn't care about those, helping Octavio stand up straight and wrapping his arms around him when his legs wobbled. 

Octavio realized he was crying without meaning to–not full-on hysterics, but a steady stream of tears and the occasional gasping breath. Taejoon brushed his tears away, still concerned, eyes alight with panic, and Octavio couldn't find his ability to speak. He was hugged close to his boyfriend, fingers threading through his hair and being rocked gently in his hold.

Minutes passed, and with a great, shuddering breath, Octavio said, "What the fuck."

"I'm sorry," Taejoon apologized instantly, letting go of Octavio and looking him over, as if looking for bruises. "I don't know what happened, I–"

"Me neither," Octavio cut him off, throat scratchy, and he glanced down at the mess between his thighs, feeling cold and sticky. "I was good and then I just went kaboom."

"I didn't mean it when I said I'd fuck you until you cried," Taejoon mumbled, distressed.

"It's fine," Octavio said, and it was. Really. He had just gotten overwhelmed, somehow. That had never really happened before. He was usually seeking out this sort of stimulation, but failed: always underwhelmed, always bored, always in need of a rush. _This_ had certainly been a rush, albeit somehow more emotional than physical.

He stuck two fingers inside himself, feeling that Taejoon had definitely come inside of him. Nice. He had always liked the feeling of being full.

His boyfriend added, "You squirted, by the way."

"Gross." _Embarrassing._

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah," Octavio said, and wrapped his arms around the other. Now that he had calmed down, he was eager to do it all again, to chase that different kind of rush. "Did you like it?"

Taejoon looked him in the eyes, lips pursing, before giving a small nod of his head and placing his hands on Octavio's hips. "It felt...good, seeing you like that. It did freak me out, but you looked like you felt good, so it made me feel good as well. You?"

"Ten outta ten, would try again."

Taejoon shoved him away. "Annoying."

"You love me."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey! 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for jean you big fat white nasty smelling fat bitch ILY HAPPY 18TH KING
> 
> originally this was. a fluffy miroctane fic. for you. but my hand cramped up and it was getting too long so i wrote some porn instead :,)
> 
> im rly not into bdsm, like , AT ALL, so i rly dont know how i feel about this , but enjoy !


End file.
